


After the Noose

by RandomFandomLand



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 3 Finale, depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomLand/pseuds/RandomFandomLand
Summary: Short spec script for AMC’s TURN: Washington’s Spies. The story picks up right where the season three finale leaves off & follows what happens with the Woodhulls once the Queen's Rangers are ousted from Setauket. (Probably not great, but...enjoy!)





	After the Noose

#### FADE IN:

 

#### EXT. SETAUKET - DAY

_Overlooking the gallows. ABE, MARY, RICHARD, and THOMAS stand side by side under the gallows as the crowd disperses around them. In the distance, the Rangers and Regulars depart in formation [two astride]._

_Richard pats Abe firmly on the shoulder, causing the latter to stumble. Richard catches him quickly, keeping his son upright._

**RICHARD:** Come on, Son. Let’s get you home.

_Mary picks up Thomas and the four of them move down the hill away from the other villagers and soldiers. Richard keeps one hand on Abe’s arm, supporting him._

 

#### INT. CARRIAGE - DAY

_Abe, Mary, and Thomas sit in the back of Richard’s carriage. Thomas sits between his parents, staring up at his father. Abe stares out the window, one hand held at his neck. A bruise has begun to form, creeping above his necktie. Mary lays a hand around her son’s shoulders and glances at her husband. Abe lowers his hand so it rests over Mary’s._

 

#### EXT. WHITEHALL - DUSK

_The WOODHULLs move up the steps. The sun is setting behind them. Mary, carrying Thomas, reaches the door first. Richard and Abe have stopped at the top of the stairs._

**MARY:** I’ll have Aberdeen get you something to eat while I prepare the bath?

 **ABE:** I’m not particularly hungry, Mary.

 **RICHARD:** You have to eat something, Abraham.

_Abe nods, acquiescing, and sits on the top step. Richard sits beside him. Behind them, Mary enters Whitehall with Thomas._

**ABE:** Father…

 **RICHARD:** You don’t need to say anything.

 **ABE:** About Thomas. About my brother.

_Richard cuts him off with a hand gesture. He places an arm around Abe’s shoulders._

**RICHARD:** I am sorry that you’ve been carrying around this guilt with you for so long, but it does not do to dwell on the past. Let us not speak of it tonight.

_Abraham leans slightly into his father’s embrace._

**ABE:** Thank you.

 **RICHARD:** I was never going to let anything happen to you.

_ABERDEEN brings a plate of food out to Abe and Richard. Abe nibbles on a piece of bread. They sit silently while the sun sets._

 

#### INT. ABE & MARY’S BEDROOM - NIGHT

_Mary stands by the fireplace, watching as the water in a kettle placed over the flames comes to temperature. Thomas totters about the room. Aberdeen enters behind her._

**ABERDEEN:** Would you like me to put Thomas to bed, Mrs. Woodhull?

_Mary nods. Thomas giggles as he is lifted into Aberdeen’s arms. Aberdeen readies Thomas for bed. Mary continues to stare at the flames. Finally, the pot begins to boil and Mary quickly removes it from the flames. She pours it into a pitcher already half-filled with cool water to balance out the temperature. Thomas settles down in his crib and Aberdeen turns to Mary._

**ABERDEEN:** Mrs. Woodhull? Would you like help with your dress? 

_Mary looks down at the skirt of her dress. It is caked with half-dried mud. She nods and turns so Aberdeen can undo her laces. The dress falls to the ground and Mary, still wearing her underdress, steps out of it. She reaches for her robe while Aberdeen gathers up the soiled cloth._

**ABERDEEN:** I’ll fetch Mr. Woodhull for you?

_Mary nods. She wraps her robe around her. Abe enters, closing the door quietly behind him. He crosses to the crib to check on the sleeping Thomas, gripping the railing with one hand. Mary approaches and lays her hand over Abe’s. Abe flips his hand over to grasp Mary’s. They stand like that for a moment before Mary begins to help Abe out of his coat. She unties his necktie next. The noose has created a deep purple bruise that stretches around Abe’s neck. Mary reaches up a hand to his neck. Abe stops her hand with his own and brings their clasped hands to his chest. With his free hand, he pulls her into an embrace._

 

#### INT. ABE & MARY’S BEDROOM – DAY

_Abe wakes up alone in his bed. He begins to sit up then falls back quickly, in pain. He slips back into a restless sleep._

 

#### INT. ABE & MARY’S BEDROOM – SAME DAY, LATER

_Mary opens the door just enough to see Abe still asleep in bed. She enters, shutting the door behind her. Mary sits on the edge of the bed and lays her hand across Abe’s forehead. He has a slight fever. She brushes a stray strand of hair back from his face. Abe stirs slightly at Mary’s touch. Still sleeping, Abe turns toward her, pressing his cheek against her palm. She kisses his forehead lightly then exits the room._

 

#### INT. WHITEHALL SECOND FLOOR LANDING – DAY

_Richard passes the door to Abe & Mary’s bedroom just as Mary is exiting._

**RICHARD:** Is he still sleeping?

 **MARY:** Yes, I think it might just be best to let him rest for the day.

_Richard nods and starts to move past Mary down the hall._

**MARY (cont’d):** Father?

 **RICHARD:** Hmm?

 **MARY:** You had planned to save him from the gallows all along?

 **RICHARD:** Yes.

 **MARY:** I’ve been so worried for days. Worried and…if I’m to be honest, angry. Angry at you. Why didn’t you tell us? Or at least tell me?

 **RICHARD:** Mary, as much as you and my son might protest, the two of you just aren’t that good at keeping secrets. I concede that you are both highly capable at spinning tales…but subtlety is not a trait either of you fully command. Besides, Your testimonies had to be believable.

 **MARY:** Why didn’t you turn us in?

 **RICHARD:** Abe is my son. You’re both family, disagree though I may with your decisions. Simcoe is a bloody bastard. I had hoped to be rid of him before anything irreparable occurred…or before anyone took matters into their own hands.

_Richard looks pointedly at Abe & Mary’s bedroom door._

**RICHARD (cont’d):** But, well, you know how Abe is.

 **MARY:** What will you do now?

 **RICHARD:** I suppose I’ll do all I can so we can end this damned war.

 **MARY:** You’ll help us?

 **RICHARD:** I’ll help you. If only to keep the two of you from getting yourselves killed.

 

#### FADE OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is the first thing I've posted on AO3. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
